


rubber band

by chouhimes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouhimes/pseuds/chouhimes
Summary: they always snap back into shape in the end.





	rubber band

**Author's Note:**

> oldddddd old old fic i found buried in my folders that was finished but never posted? not really edited because of how old it is, we're just gonna slap it on here. hopefully someone enjoys!

there’s maybe a solid three seconds of silence before all hell breaks loose. 

“dumbass! dumbass hinata!!”

“i’m sorry, okay?! please don’t--” hinata squeaks out, “hey, WAIT, SHIT!” 

sugawara’s pleading for kageyama to stop wrestling hinata into the hard floor is drowned out by tsukishima and yamaguchi’s cackling from the side of the court, as well as kageyama’s yelling and hinata’s screeching. he sighs and looks toward sawamura, who rolls his eyes and nods to tanaka. 

“i didn’t mean to hit you, okay, why would i willingly put-- OW, kageyama STOP!” 

“this is the third time this week, i swear to--”

“would you two relax for once!” sawamura snaps, pulling hinata to his feet after tanaka yanks kageyama off the smaller. 

“kageyama, you can’t attack hinata like this every time he accidentally serves a ball into your head. if anything you’re throwing him off even more.” sugawara frowns, looking over hinata, who’s distractedly running his hands over his rumpled shirt. the blocker’s hair is even messier than normal and he’s already bruising on his left arm, though kageyama looks about as rough. 

his junior only scowls, grumbling under his breath, and looks off to the side. after a tense silence, sawamura claps loudly, causing several people in the room to jump. 

“aaaaalright, everyone. let’s clean up. practice ends in five minutes anyway,” he sighs.

the team jumps into routine then, each member putting equipment away as fast as possible to sooner have a snack. hinata and kageyama pointedly ignore each other the entire time, seemingly still angry despite usually getting over it quickly. sugawara frowns, glancing between them, but figures they’ll have to deal with it on their own. he isn’t going to be on the team forever, and conflict resolution is a key skill the first years struggle with. he hopes they don’t let him down.

\---

it’s too quiet between the two of them.  they’re blatantly angry still, refusing to even look at one another, but both too stubborn to cancel their plans to sleep over kageyama’s. hinata knows he should say something but he’s afraid of setting kageyama off again. they’ve been having too many fights over little things; what should’ve been an easy decision about snacks, for example, had turned to a screaming match, and hinata cannot for the life of him figure out why they’re both acting like this. 

they head up the stairs to kageyama’s room and hinata sighs, flopping face down onto the floor as soon as the door closes behind them. his bag strap digs into his side, but he’s too exhausted to move. 

“hey, get up. i have to get clothes from the drawer.” kageyama grunts, nudging him with his foot. hinata only groans. 

“hinata, come on, i need to change and my damn pajamas are in there,  _ move _ , jesus christ.” 

he finally rolls over, but just enough to stare the setter down with a firm frown. the expression’s returned. 

“what?”

“i wanna stop this.”

“... _ what _ ?”

hinata huffs and turns back to the floor. his reply is muffled, but kageyama hears it clearly anyway. 

“we’ve done nothing but yell at each other all the time. i mean, we’re usually bickering, i guess, but it’s been so much more often and for no good reason. i want it to stop.”

he hears the bed squeak as kageyama sits down, and after a minute of no response, turns to look. his friend looks… intense? focused? off from his usual demeanor, at least, hinata can see that much. 

“what?” it’s his turn to question. 

“i didn’t even realize…” kageyama looks at hinata. “i’m… s-… sorry…”

hinata stares in shock, watches as kageyama’s face flushes a deep red. 

“stop that! yeah, i apologized, i didn’t realize i was being an ass!”

hinata gapes for a few seconds before he pushes himself up to stand in front of the other. 

“what?! it was both of us though! i definitely didn’t help!” hinata looks baffled, scrambling to sit next to kageyama. “i should be apologizing too!”

the taller looks away. “i didn’t mean to...to tackle you…” 

hinata snorts, pulling up his sleeve to show off his bruise. “what, this? i’ve gotten worse from volleyball, please. this is nothing.”

“excuse--?! i can make it worse if you want!”

“don’t sound so offended! jerk!” he pushes kageyama, though he barely budges, and ends up flying off the edge of the bed when pushed back. they both snicker and change quickly, flopping into the small bed, exhausted from the day’s hard practice. 

“move your scrawny ass over, you’re taking up too much room.”

“you’re like three inches tall, what th-- ow, shit, stop shoving me!” 

“i told you i need more room, i’m about to fall off!”

“then fall off! this is my bed, you’re lucky i’m even-- ow, DAMMIT!”

“you’re making this so much harder than it needs to be, just--”

“tch, fine! you better not move around all night.”

“you’re a horrible pillow, i’m probably not even gonna fall asleep.”

“shut up… you’re squeezing too hard.”

“it’s cold, you’re warm, deal with it for a few hours.”

“you’re buying drinks tomorrow, then.”

“fine. now sleep.”

“...hey, hinata. thanks.”

“mm-hm...’course...sleep...” 

kageyama snorts softly and closes his eyes. 


End file.
